A Darkness Descending
by Totem-Mimikyu
Summary: Ash cannot wait for the class trip to Alto Mare and catching up with old friends. But upon their return to Alola, they find that things have been set in motion for an eternal darkness. A darkness that will be inevitable and inescapable, unless they can get a mysterious woman to share with them what she knows and work with them to prevent certain calamity. Reboot version.
1. Chapter 1

**A Darkness Descending:  
Prologue**

All she could feel was fear.

The once peaceful and serene night had become overwhelmed with death, darkness, and destruction. Her village she called home utterly torn asunder. Overhead, the source of such calamity was screeching an eerie challenge into the night sky, flying over the carnage it had so mercilessly delivered them. The monster was made-up of what looked like bones, poisonous in appearance. At the creature's core, a purple gem-like structure sat, aiding the beast as it let loose powerful blasts of energy, ravaging the already wasted landscape. Selene could only look up, paralyzed by terror, at the skeletal abomination, displaying to all its unearthly visage. Further screeches echoed through the air as three shapes blazing with light raced toward the invader, engaging it in combat.

The beast that had crashed down mere minutes ago twisted in mid-air, facing them. A dark beam of energy was ejected from its mouth, missing the Blinding one and Lunala, but catching Solgaleo off guard and hitting him right in the chest.

The sun deity was immediately slammed into the ground close by, looking stunned and in pain, frightening her to the point of shrieking. Shaking his mighty head, he barely spared her a glance as he got to his feet and raced back into the fray. Above, Lunala broke off from the fight and looked down, seemingly at her. Selene flinched as a feminine voice echoed in her head.

_Flee. Flee now._

After a moment, she slowly nodded, before looking around frightfully. Where was her father? He had become absent following the start of the attack, and her mother had disappeared, again, at dusk. She had yet to come back.

Before she could even begin to look for her lost parents, an attack from above gouged the earth not fifteen feet from her, sucking in nearby oxygen causing a wave of heat that staggered her and made her gasp for breath. As the attack dissipated and oxygen returned, Selene coughed and looked around once more with watering eyes before finally obeying the goddess's command and started to run into the forest. She hated her act of cowardice, but against such a foe as it, it left her no choice.

As the young adolescent made her way through the now-wilted brush, she glanced up at the night sky once more. Solgaleo and The Blinding One were still fighting, but Lunala seemed to have disappeared. Her moment of inattention cost her as she tripped over a root, falling and landing on her wrist with a crack. She immediately curled up in pain, ready to pass out. Unfortunately for her, a broken wrist would be the least of her worries if she didn't get away quickly enough. Selene started to get up, wincing and cradling her arm, before the view in front of her made her freeze.

In the darkness, just ten feet from where she tripped, was a large clearing- the ceremonial clearing. Under the canopy of the trees, was Lunala. Levitating above the ground above the special ground, the goddess looked down at some sort of bundle in her clawed wings. As Selene stood there, enthralled, the bundle moved, reaching up with a smoking hand weakly. As she peered closer, the hand went limp, swinging slightly before coming to a stop. Bowing her head, Lunala seemed to give out a pained whimper, before gently setting the bundle on the ground. The goddess closed her beautiful scarlet eyes,letting a single tear fall onto the once-moving shape.

The girl looked on, and in rising horror, she recognized the face as the tear landed on it, washing away the blood and grime and revealing the man that lay dead on the ground.

That… was her father.

She let out a choked sob, falling to her knees. _T__hat's...this can't be._

At the small thud her action produced, Lunala looked up at her as another tear fell. Selene couldn't tear her eyes away from her father, and after a moment of staring, the goddess looked back down at the man as he started to dissolve into tiny little stars. The girl cried out in surprise, not expecting such an only took mere moments before he was completely disintegrated, the glittering pieces rising up into the sky, passing the combat-engaged beings, before disappearing into the stars.

She looked back down on the ground, before closing her eyes and feeling despair. Despair at the death of her home, her people, and especially her father. She was ready to give up and allow herself to be destroyed, when a gentle claw raised her chin so she was looking up at the face of her goddess. Exhaustion, pain, and fear were evident in her red eyes, but more prominent were sympathy and affection. Selene had no time to ponder what that could mean before she immediately started feeling utterly weary. Before the clutches of sleep could consume her, she heard the same voice from a few minutes prior.

_Sleep, dear child. Sleep, and let your awakening guide the way._

After that, she knew only darkness.

For what seemed like both lifetimes and mere seconds, Selene slept. Always dreaming, always straining to wake, to escape the soft voices whispering to her. But never did she open her eyes, until one day..

She sat up abruptly, gasping, as a sudden chill swept over her. Wildly, she looked around, pulling her knees up to her chest to try and protect herself from the cold. The action didn't work, and she was left shivering as she observed the area more could see a landscape that didn't resemble her home at all. In place of tropical forest instead was an open and slightly mountainous terrain, with white… something covering the tops of the taller peaks. To her left was a very large body of water, far too small for an ocean, and yet far too big for a pond. In the middle of the water sat an enormous structure, with what appeared to be stony buildings and a large bridge that spanned from the buildings to the mainland, seemingly made of stone as well.

Selene was pulled from her observations as a voice, the voice, called to her yet again, although very distant.

_Selene. Finally, awake after so long. Go home, child. Go back to the four islands. Go back, and reclaim what was your birthright._

Before she could acknowledge that the voice knew her name, an image of a small medallion was suddenly thrust into her mind, surprising the girl and making her flinch. Once more, the voice spoke, and as it finished, she was filled with resolve.

_The boy is near. Only through him will you be able to make sure no one suffers your home's fate. Or your father's._

Standing up, she took a breath. Her face, once scared and broken, was now merely a mask of pure will and anger. She looked down at her hand, remembering vaguely it being broken. She felt no pain now as she clenched it and turned her head, staring back at the buildings. Wherever home was, it wasn't there. But it was a step forward, and one she took as she started towards the town.

She was unaware that the grass she woke up on was almost as wilted and dead as the trees at home.

* * *

**Well, guess who's back? That's right, it's your least favorite author. After a lot of hiatus, I have finally returned. And this time, with a reboot. Because to be quite frank, the Original ADD was weak. But now, We're back in business. Hopefully, this new ADD will be far superior to its predecessor. I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

**Please enjoy, and as always, Read and Review.**

**PS: If you recognize the "Skeletal abomination", then yes. I'm actually doing that.**


	2. Update notice- not chapter 2 yet

Man, I really wish had a way of letting authors give updates about the progress of their fics without making it seem like the story itself was updated.

Speaking of which, chapter 2 is coming along. I do apologize for the monumental wait, but up until now, I've just been having really dark thoughts about myself. Luckily, they have been managed, and I can get back to writing. I do have a job now, which will probably make updates slower, but I promise that they will come.

Since I made it seem like this story was updated, I guess I better make this update notice worthwhile to read, eh?

Starting off with Eternatus: yes, that's Eternatus. I played Sword, and when I finished the game (3 days after buying it), I instantly knew that I had to use him. And once I figured that out, I looked around and saw all the possibilities. The "villain" from the OG version of this story took on a different tone, with different motivations- which will also change as they're story plays out. I use a gender neutral word here, just in the hopes that the reveal won't be to... spoilery. You guys will probably figure it out, but heh. Oh well. Anyway, Eternatus has his reasons for what he did. I won't explain them here, because that would completely ruin it for later, but I promise you that he has his reasons. In fact, everyone does.

Which brings me to Miss Selene. Ah, my little OC. I'm gonna have a _lot_ of fun writing her. Unlike some other characters [don't worry about them ;) ], she will make a return in book 2... and possibly a book 3. After all, she is rather important. And there's a certain reveal that... oh man. This is where the fun begins!

Ash and Latias. My One True Pairing. While I kinda sorta like Pearlshipping, Altoshipping will always hold _the _place in my heart. Unlike the OG version, it isn't going to be really lovey-dovey all the time. In fact, compared to what I had planned, this is going to be liike off-roading with an ATV: _really _bumpy. The reason for this is because both have to come to terms with the fact that she's a freaking pokemon. Kinda hard to have a relationship with one without getting extremely judgmental looks. Second, she's almost ageless. It's like falling in love with a person that you get to spend one second with out of an entire century of life. Third, relationships are never going to be lovey-dovey all the time. I know that from experience. Ash and Latias... get your helmets on.

Other characters: they have parts to play as well. Unfortunately, it is mindbogglingly difficult to juggle all those Alola characters and keep them in-character. Especially at the same time. Luckily, I do have a few ideas on how to remedy this.

Now on to the reviews.

d8rkforcen1ght7: You called it correctly. Also, thank you. Respect to titles is a core part of Selene, so make sure to remember that as this goes on.

kraftues: And I'm sorry that you have to wait just a little longer. Just a little.

Guest 1: Yes, that is Ultra Necrozma. Maye we'll see their respective Z-moves, maybe not. I doubt that if they do, it will be under anyone but themselves. Selene is very much from the past. As for how much, I won't say here, because I kinda like the mystery. It'll get cleared up in the future, though. Worry not. And as for the Ultra Wormholes... oh boy. I'm already jumping up and down in my seat, because I have MASSIVE plans for them in the future; Think MCU. I will try to leave Dynamax out of this arc, because this is Alola-based. It will not get into Galar until later on, and dynamax will make some appearances in book 2. As for the doggos, the legendaries themselves (all of them) are a plot-point in these stories. And this will take place before they actually know about Necrozma in the anime. The background of Alto Mare is roughly the same, with the added bonus of species we've seen in a movie before, but not the same character. Actually, two familiar species; the second _is _someone we've seen before... but no spoilers. And yeah, I think I've made it clear in this notice that it's still Altoshipping. I played around with the idea of a little AshxSelene... guess we'll see if I decide to go through with at least a little bit of that. (That was a long-ass review, BTW. I love it. It means I'm at least doing something right.. theoretically.

Ri2: Yes, she's been through some stuff. The blender is not done with her yet, however.

Guest 2: I thank you very much!

Now that reviews are out of the way, It's time I kicked my ass into gear and get to publishing chapter 2!


	3. Oops

So I absolutely promise I'll update soon. Yes, I know I'm an asshole for making it seem like this is another chapter (again). But I feel like if I don't post this, it'll make it seem like I've forgotten it.

But I can really quickly respond to Guest 2's review: Yes and no. I'm not going to give too many details, but there is a reason why I chose the name, and it does kind of relate to the default female name. But that's not quite the whole story, so to speak. They aren't the same character, but I chose for them to share a name for a reason. A lot of the time, the answer can lie in the name.

As for looking forward to some chapters, so am I. I'm quite eager to release them!


End file.
